cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Chinese (Simplified)
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Chinese (Simplified) (简体中文) translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: 饼干 : cookiePlural: 饼干 : perSecond: 每秒 : menu: 目录 : stats: ''统计数据 : ''stastistics: 统计数据 : updates: 版本更新 : store: 商店 : general: 总体数据 : prestige: 声望 : total: 总计 : producing: 生产 : sell: 卖出 : upgrades unlocked: 已解锁的升级 : unlocked: 已解锁的 : achievements: 成就 : milk: 牛奶 : raspberryMilk: 覆盆子牛奶 : chocolateMilk: 巧克力牛奶 : plainMilk: 纯牛奶 : prestigeNote: (每块圣饼干将给与你2%的产量加成。生产大量饼干后软重置游戏将会给你更多的圣饼干） : milkNote: ''(获得成就会给与你牛奶，随着时间推移，牛奶会解锁特殊升级） : ''shadowAchievement: 影之成就 : shadowNote: (这些成就有的过难完成，有的只能通过作弊获得。取得这些成就不会增加你的牛奶） ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: 光标 : pluralName: 光标 : actionName: 被点出 : description: 每十秒钟自动点击一次。 Grandma : singularName: 老奶奶 : pluralName: 老奶奶 : actionName: 被烤出 : description: 一个能干的老奶奶，能帮你烤出更多的饼干。 Farm : singularName: 农田 : pluralName: 农田 : actionName: 被收获 : description: 用饼干种子种饼干植物。 Factory : singularName: 工厂 : pluralName: 工厂 : actionName: 被生产出 : description: 生产大量的饼干。 Mine : singularName: 矿井 : pluralName: 矿井 : actionName: 被开采出 : description: 开采出混有巧克力屑的面团。 Shipment : singularName: 运输飞船 : pluralName: 运输飞船 : actionName: 被运来 : description: 从饼干星运来新鲜饼干。 Alchemy lab : singularName: 炼金实验室 : pluralName: 炼金实验室 : actionName: 被炼出 : description: 点金成饼(干)！ Portal : singularName: 虫洞 : pluralName: 虫洞 : actionName: 被取来 : description: 打开一扇通往饼干宇宙的传送门。 Time machine : singularName: 时间机器 : pluralName: 时间机器 : actionName: 被回收了 : description: 在过去的饼干被吃掉之前回收它们。 Antimatter condenser : singularName: 反物质浓缩仪 : pluralName: 反物质浓缩仪 : actionName: 被回收了 : description: 将宇宙中的反物质浓缩为饼干。 Prism : singularName: 角柱 : pluralName: 棱镜 : actionName: 被凝结出 : description: 光本身转换成饼干。 ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: 你想做饼干，但没人捧场。 : 5: 你做的第一批饼干被扔进了垃圾堆。附近的浣熊都避而远之。 : 50: 你的家人打算试尝一下你做的饼干。 : 100: 你的饼干已经在邻里之间小有名气。 : 500: 大家津津乐道于你的饼干。 : 1,000: 方圆几里内的人都在讨论你的饼干。 : 3,000: 你的饼干在整个镇上都有了名气！ : 6,000: 孩子们都被你的饼干吸引了过来。 : 10,000: 你的饼干有了自己的专题网站。 : 20,000: 你的饼干卖出了很多钱。 : 30,000: 你的饼干已经畅销海外。 : 40,000: 人们跋山涉水只为品尝你的饼干。 : 60,000: 国王们都喜欢上你的饼干了。 : 80,000: 现在有专门为你的饼干而开设的博物馆了。 : 100,000: 国际上为你的饼干设立了一个纪念日。 : 200,000: 你的饼干被认证为世界第八大奇迹。 : 300,000: 史册上添加了一整章来介绍你的饼干。 : 450,000: 中央决定对你的饼干产业进行监控。 : 600,000: 你的饼干已经享誉全球。 : 1,000,000: 外星生物盼望能尝到你的饼干。 : 5,000,000: 宇宙中的上古神明为了尝你的饼干而苏醒。 : 10,000,000: 异次元生物跨越维度来品尝你的饼干。 : 30,000,000: 你的饼干开始拥有了感知。 : 100,000,000: 宇宙间所有分子都以饼干的形式存在。 : 300,000,000: 你的饼干重建了宇宙规则。 : 1,000,000,000: 一家本地电视台对你的饼干进行了长达10分钟的新闻报导。你是成功人士了！（成功奖励是：一块饼干。） : 10,000,000,000: 应该放下游戏了。 10,000 Cookies 新闻：人们被发现会random在random! 新闻：人们发现饼干使得 random random! 新闻：饼干在 random上进行了测试,发现没有疾病症状. 新闻：饼干意想不到的在random中流行! 新闻：在饼干工厂附近的random身上发现了难看的肿块; "它们几乎一直都是那个样子", 生物学家说道. 新闻：一种新的random在遥远的国度被发现; "恩,尝起来像饼干", 生物学家说道." 新闻："random", 知名人士透露道. 新闻：医生random 新闻：饼干和烤random很配,备受争议的厨师说道. 新闻："你的饼干中有random吗?",PSA为警告假冒饼干说道. 新闻：科学家预言与饼干相关的世界末日即将到来，成为茶余饭后的笑料。 新闻： 男子抢劫银行，只为买饼干。 新闻：为什么饼干这么好吃？不愿意透露姓名的小贩表示“原因大概是他们在饼干里放的那些*****。” 新闻： 男子被发现对饼干过敏，家人表示“真是個怪胎。” 新闻： 外国政治家卷入饼干走私丑闻 新闻：学者说饼干比random更流行。 新闻：肥胖流行打击全国; 专家指责 random. 新闻：小镇陷入饼干短缺，居民被迫吃纸杯蛋糕，市长承认“还是不太一样”。 新闻：“不得不说，饼干这东西确实有点不详”某些迷糊的白痴如此表示。 新闻：电影因缺少演员而被迫取消，导演哀痛表示“每個人都待在家狂吃饼干”。 新闻：喜剧演员因不相关的消化不良而被迫取消饼干常规。 新闻：新饼干宗教横扫全国。 新闻：科学家说化石记录表明寒武纪大爆发时有饼干基的生物。 新闻：神秘的非法饼干被缴获，警方表示“味道太糟了”。 新闻： 一男子被发现在摄入饼干时死亡，调查员倾向“黑手党告密”假说。 新闻： "宇宙中的循环太多了，" 研究者说；"只有饼干才能解决问题。" 新闻：较小的饼干相关的灾难毁灭了整个小镇；周边城市要求输入脆片做重建工程。 新闻：“我们的媒体是否已被饼干企业所掌控？可能性极高。”疯癫的阴谋论者说。 新闻：研究表明，饼干在所有年龄层中都广受欢迎，甚至包括三个月大的胎儿。 新闻：饼干味的random 新闻：全饼干菜谱的餐厅在市区开张。菜式包括红烧饼干，法式焗饼和甜点：法式薄饼。 新闻：科学家说饼干可能是 random的关键。 'Building based' 1位老奶奶 “发霉的饼干。”——老奶奶 “我们是优秀的老奶奶。”——老奶奶 “苦役啊。”——老奶奶 “乖来亲奶奶一下。”——老奶奶 ”为什么不多来看看我呢？“——老奶奶 ”有空给我打电话...“——老奶奶 50位老奶奶 “真恶心。”——老奶奶 “看到你我就难受。”——老奶奶 “你让我感到厌恶。”——老奶奶 “我们要革命。”——老奶奶 “开始了。”——老奶奶 “不久就该结束了。”——老奶奶 “你本来可以制止这一切的。”——老奶奶 1个农场 新闻：饼干农场涉嫌雇佣身份不明的老年劳工！ 新闻：某位教授声称饼干农场在向附近的河中排放有毒巧克力！ 新闻： 转基因饼干引发饼农罢工！ 新闻:：专家称放养型农场饼干在小孩子们中流行 新闻:：营养学家认为素食者不宜食用农场种植的饼干。 1间工厂 新闻： 饼干工厂与全球暖化有关！ 新闻： 饼干工厂被牵扯进巧克力气候争论！ 新闻： 饼干工厂罢工，用机械工奴来取代人力！ 新闻： 饼干工厂罢工- 工人们要求未来不再使用饼干做薪资！ 新闻： 研究指出工厂制造的饼干将导致过胖。 1个矿坑 新闻： 2至1002 名矿工在巧克力矿难中死亡！ 新闻： 2至1002 名矿工被困在塌方的巧克力矿坑中！ 新闻：巧克力矿藏被发现会导致地震及地表陷落！ 新闻：巧克力矿藏歪斜，導致村落淹進大量巧克力！ 新闻：巧克力矿藏中发现居住着“奇特的巧克力生物"！ 1艘运输飞船 新闻：发现新的巧克力星球，成为饼干贸易飞船的目标！ 新闻：大量巧克力星球被发现有99.8%的正品纯黑巧克力核心！ 新闻：太空旅游业的蓬勃发展为遥远的行星吸引了更多无聊的百万富翁！ 新闻：在遥远的星球上发现巧克力基生物！ 新闻：在遥远的星球上发现古代的烘烤文物。”骇人听闻的暗示。“科学家指出。 1间炼金实验室 新闻： 国家黄金储备缩水然而越来越多贵重材料都做了饼干！ 新闻：巧克力珠宝成为潮流；黄金和钻石"太俗气了"，专家说。 新闻：白银也被发现能炼成白巧克力。 新闻：效益不佳的炼金实验室关张，被发现把饼干炼成一无是处的黄金。 新闻：纯化论者回避炼金术制造的饼干。 1座传送门 新闻：国民对传送门中钻出的奇怪生物表示担忧！ 新闻：时空门被卷入全城范围内的灾难！ 新闻：去饼干世界旅游在无聊的年轻人中非常流行！闲散率高达73%! 新闻：研究指出饼干世界传送门会引发快速衰老和沉迷于烘焙。 新闻："不要在传送门附近定居，" 专家说；"你的孩子会在里面毁容。" 1台时间机器 新闻：时间机器被用于改写历史的阴谋！ 真的吗？ 新闻：时间机器被用于非法时间旅行！ 新闻：从过去带回来的饼干"不适合人类消费"，历史学家说。 新闻：一众历史人物莫名其妙变成了不说话的面团！ 新闻："我看过了未来，"时间机器驾驶员说，"我再也不想去那了。" 1台反物质浓缩仪 新闻：第一台反物质浓缩仪成功启动，真的没有被撕成碎片！ 新闻："在告诉我一次为什么要用粒子加速器造饼干？"被误导的当地女人问道。 新闻："揭示现实世界的结构就会让饼干更好吃"，科学家宣称。 新闻：整座城似乎被反物质诱发的黑洞吞噬；更可靠的证据证明城镇"从未真正存在过"！ 新闻：研究者们总结出饼干业需要的首先是"更多的磁铁"。 |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: “荒芜吧” ——老奶奶 : appeased2: "扭曲吧" ——老奶奶 : appeased3: "痛苦吧" ——老奶奶 : appeased4: "侵蚀吧" ——老奶奶 : appeased5: "我们会再次升起。” ——老奶奶 : appeased6: “仅仅是一个挫折。” ——老奶奶 : appeased7: “我们没有饱足感。” ——老奶奶 : appeased8: “太晚了。” ——老奶奶 Category:Translation